


Goodbye, Space Cowboy

by Musical_McCree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Cutting, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_McCree/pseuds/Musical_McCree
Summary: Okay i was venting and this came out. I cannot stress enough not to read this if suicide or cutting triggers you at all. Because that's in here. You've been warned and warned again, so please don't come at me in the comments. Thank you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't need help and I'm not in danger. I'm not suicidal. I just vented and this is what came out. I'm so sorry.

_Today_ , Jesse thought to himself. _Today's the day_. He made a beeline for the bathroom, waving at people and smiling as always, but he lacked the spring in his step everyone had grown accustomed to over the years. Nothing worth mentioning obviously, as no one waylaid him on his path.

Once he got into the room, Jesse methodically began to remove his clothes and folded them neatly on the counter with his hat resting on top. Even Peacekeeper was there, nestled in the holster that was rolled and lying beside the pile. He ran a warm bath and dug in the cabinet for something, where was it...Ah, there. A shiny straight razor was in his palm as he slipped naked into the water and stared up at the ceiling.

_Well... time to sack up Jess._

Jesse smiled to himself and ducked his head into the water before sighing, staring at the cool metal in his steel palm. Now or never. He'd always wondered how this would work with one arm.. Lucky for him the metal hand was just as dextrous and even stronger.

The blade pressed against the delicate skin of his inner elbow and bit into him like a warm knife through butter. All the way down to his wrist until the water was murky and red where the blood bloomed from him.

Somewhere deep in his mind Jesse was worried but..It was a fleeting worry. Just a momentary regret for what he'd done. More so for whomever found his body in here, really. He just hoped it wouldn't be sweet little Hana. Poor kid had seen enough devastation. He was lightheaded now, his remaining arm floating useless in the water from severed tendons and destroyed blood vessels.

As everything got fuzzy around the edges and he couldn't see much anymore, Jesse thought back on his life. Deadlock, killing women and kids on his bosses orders. Blackwatch, doin' the same but legally. And now...Well, it had all caught up with him. All their dying faces screamed at him every time he closed his eyes and it was too much. Just...Too much.

A breeze rolled in through the open window and Jesse could slightly make out some black smoke forming just beside his head. Ah, the reaper. Perfect timing.

"Well howdy there partner. I'd shake your hand but...Well frankly I can't get my arm up to do it." He locked hjs eyes on the black pits of the mask the reaper wore and smiled faintly, wiggling his arm as best he could. The reaper in return pulled his mask away, only to reveal the ashen and smoky skin of... Gabriel? _Fitting_.

"Well I'll be...Guess those rumors were true after all. Shame I can't tell anybody, really. C'mere, jefe...Grant a dyin' man one last request."

Gabriel silently approached him, leaning down and brushing damp brown locks away from his face before pressing a dry kiss to his forehead. It wouldn't be long now, not with the light shivering that rippled the water around Jesse's thick chest. So he would wait.

Moments later, Jesse heaved a sigh And let his head fall onto Gabriel's lap with a thump.

"M' tired, boss. I'm so fuckin' tired. Don't leave me, okay?" Gabriel nodded and carded his fingers through Jesse's hair as he felt the life leaving his body, manifesting into a glowing orb that gravitated to him like a magnet. It was brighter than most, dinged up but still shining with a brilliant light that almost made Gabriel sad. _Too soon, Jessito...Too soon_.

He gathered the little soul into his hands and kissed it softly before letting it slip into him, now a part of him forever. As he knew Jesse would be. Now all that was left was to unlock the bathroom door and hope someone came along soon to find him.


End file.
